


families of...

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: So Pietro finally nags Wanda into a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/gifts).



It was no easy thing what Peter wanted to do. But it was necessary for his wellbeing.

He had been here in the mansion with Erik - Dad, he guessed - for a few years now and while their relationship was less than stellar (even if Erik felt that Peter had helped to keep him alive in Cairo), it wasn’t as fun without his other half.

He had been away from her for too long at this point. She had gone off and _done something_ once she graduated high school - Peter hadn’t even managed that because he was bored after five seconds in class - but it had been more than fifteen years since he had seen his sister for more than a few hours.

Sure, she had come to DC for breaks, but she was always off soon again, trying to avoid the perception of being Peter’s “good” sister to Peter’s recklessness.

But, he’s better now. Or at least that was what everyone said, Erik included.

He just needed to get his sister here to prove it.

*

“Wanda, just come visit me here in New York for a few days? I’m out of the house most of the time.”

She scoffed loudly enough that Peter knew she was annoyed. “You’re not fucking up there?”

Peter fell silent. He wasn’t perfect, but he was better. “I’m not fucking up when it matters most. Plus, I think you’ll be awesome with the team and I want everyone to see it.”

“Yeah, you want someone who can make people think whatever I want them to and can create energy orbs. How will that go?”

“Actually, pretty well. We all miss Alex’s plasma hoops, but Scott’s eye lasers aren’t bad.”

“G-d you sound crazy,” she replied.

“Isn’t it great to know you can and it doesn’t matter. Plus, I’m not actually crazy. They were brothers who had laser powers. Now we’re down to one.”

“Whatever, Peter. I guess after I see Mom I can come visit.”

Peter cheered and yelled through the phone before Wanda hung up and he was left to cheer in his room. Alone. Within earshot of everyone else that went on missions.

*

“So guys, we have to show my sister a good time. It’s like the only thing I want this year.”

“You mean you don’t want to steal more stuff while we’re on missions?” Scott asked.

“No man, I want my sister back here. I promise she’ll be a great part of the team, especially since we’re using Jean more for telekinesis rather than psychic powers.”

”I don’t get what she can do?” Ororo asked.

“Well, it’s like a bunch of stuff. There’s some power redistribution with the help of multiple dimensions and then there’s the ability to like alter reality. Basically she can do shit with your brain to make you think something else is happening and also use that ability to alter reality to blow up stuff.”

Man, Peter hated talking about her powers, but that was the best he could do. 

“I still don’t get it.” Scott was firmer with how confused he was.

“Then ask her later. She’s way better than me at explaining it.”

“I will,” Mystique said, walking into the Danger Room.

“Please do. I just want her to be here and I know if we all do a good job of being as normal as we can, she’ll want to stay. She even has a college degree if the Prof wants another teacher.”

At that point, everyone just stopped paying attention to what Peter was saying and so he chose to run off some energy before Wanda was due at the airport.

*

Even though he was crap at driving - at speed - Erik let Peter take one of the cars to the airport to get Wanda. Erik even went with him, as a time for some bonding, or something. Peter still didn’t know what to do with Erik as a dad, since he was clearly not five nor did he need a man to look after him now.

Wanda would look after him here, and Erik could do whatever he did. 

“So you know that Wanda’s like my exact opposite?”

“Charles mentioned that, and I think I might like that,” Erik said with a small smile.

“Oh, man, I don’t want you to pick her as the favorite. Mom already did that.”

“Making that decision will be up to the both of you.”

“Dammit!” Peter replied before he put a little more pressure on the gas pedal.

*

Wanda looked as if she wanted nothing to do with Peter as soon as he found her. There was her usual scowl at his dress - Rush shirts were awesome! - but she had a small smile after that.

“So some things haven’t changed, I see,” she said when Peter had carried away her luggage and returned to give her a hug.

“I won’t deny Rush’s awesomeness.”

“It’s one of those battles that the mansion has learned to deal with?” she asked.

“I’m only just learning of it myself,” Erik said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Wanda gave him a smile as if it was natural to see Magneto in the airport. Maybe she was way cooler with the idea of Magneto being around her than Peter was normally.

Peter wanted to complain that two people were now ganging up on him, but he was used to it with Mom and Wanda. 

But maybe, just maybe, Wanda would like the mansion. She seemed to like Erik so far.

“So now that everyone wants to bitch at me, can we get going? I want to show Wanda all the good stuff.”

Wanda just shrugged and looked like she’d follow along for this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> {Redacted} is aces for the beta work here.


End file.
